The present invention relates to a sense amplifier for a read only memory cell array.
The proliferation of the number of circuit components on integrated circuits in VLSI technology has put pressure on designers to simplify circuits as much as possible. In addition, the movement towards smaller and smaller design layout rules has resulted in faster and faster circuits. Accordingly, there is a requirement for a sense amplifier design which has a relatively simple layout and which is fast enough to match the speed of present VLSI technology.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sense amplifier for a read only memory cell array.